transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Gag + Idiot = Fail
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. There were medics that didn't care about the war and did their job. There were medics that would gripe and grown your audials off as they fixed you up.... And then there was Carjack, who trots into Trypticon's repair facility all too happily. "So! I heard there was a big fight on the front lawn. Let's see who's on the chopping block tonight, shall we~" Way, way too cheerful about the prospect. Not helped by his needle-toothed smile as he strolls up. Backfire is seated on a slab, surrounded by a horde of gumbicons. "Nonono, you don't understand. They were vaporized, therefore.. I should not be charged a late rental fee. I can't return them at all, that's what I'm saying!!" Backfire yelps, getting all defensive. "Oh, Carjack.. dispel this mob, before they feel my wrath!" Carjack shoves his way between two of the gumbicons. "Oh gee, Backfire. Why am I not surprised to see you here again." He chortles a bit, then turns to shove a few of the nameless bodies away. "Hey, idiots! Didn't you read the procedure notes? All rental checks go through Swindle now, go harass him over your lost... whatever you were idiotic enough to loan out to this buffoon." The crowd dispersed, he dusts off his hands and returns to the side of Backfire's table. "What the slag was that all about, anyways?", he asks idly as he flips his visor down and activates his medical scanners sweeping over the Seeker's battered form. Combat: Carjack runs a diagnostic check on Backfire "Oh you know, I -borrowed- two of those Wheelchair gumbiecons." Backfire replies, motioning wildly with his hands. "And they're all like, up in arms because they got vaporized. Ugh, I think I got some of their remains in my mouth." he complains, opening up wide with his two index fingers tugging at the sides of his mouth. "Canth thou thee sanythinggg?" the Seeker mumbles, a bit of drool running down his cheek. Carjack snorts. "It's their own damn fault for having such a lame medical related alternate mode! I told them to at least get a gurney or some, but nooooooooo." Carjack gives it a dismissive wave. "Here, allow me." He picks up a work rag, balls it up, and stuffs it in Backfire's mouth. "Just let that sit a bit and soak it up." Also makes a nice gag. Snickering a bit, he turns his attention to the actual work. Combat: Carjack expertly repairs Backfire's injuries. Combat: Carjack is able to repair some of Backfire's internal systems damage. Trusting in the Decepticon medic's care, Backfire allows the rag to be shoved in. "Thhhhhhunk Thouuuu." he thanks Carjack, leaning back on the slab and allowing him to get to work. "Thou thould thunk they thouldn't thaaave thothen thuch thame thaltthod..." he pauses, grasping his throat. *GULP* "Oh, gross.. I swallowed it!" Backfire yelps. Dangit, it didn't actually make him be quiet. And then he... oi. Carjack rolls his optics briefly, but doesn't look up from his work. "It's okay, your funky weird energon contamination will eventually degrade it... or it'll get stuck coming out your coolant disposal port. Either way." While not the most favorite of Decepticons, working around Backfire's bizarre energon systems is delicate work, so he's being a bit more careful than he normally would. "Yes, my superior systems usually work out such things." Backfire gloats, twitching when Carjack goes to work on his head. "Teheheehehehe, that tickles!" Carjack mutters another groan at the mess he finds. For someone that has such an empty head. "... You zapped yourself with your confuso-ray again, didn't you?" "NO!" Backfire shouts, slamming a fist against the med-table.. which in turn makes one of Carjack's instruments hit a delicate circuit. "Aaaaaaaaah!" After flailing momentarily, the Seeker continues. "One of those blasted Gumbicons ran -us- into -it-!" Carjack yelps, jerking back when Backfire flails around, as amusing as it may be. "... If he was stupider than you to do something like that, he deserves getting vaped." With a huff the medic waits for Galvatron's punching bag to calm down again before moving back up to finish his work. "I swear, I cannot express how glad I am there's only -one- of you." "Oh, you couldn't be wronger.. my dear medic." Backfire relaxes on the slab, allowing the work to continue. "Back on my first posting, Accilade-6, there are an endless supply of valiant warriors such as I." Hinder is here, slinking quietly along one of the room's walls. She's being as sneaky as is possible for her... which isn't really all that stealthy. Carjack stops cold to stare at Backfire for a long moment. Then decides that's just so preposterous it's got to be random Backfire blathering from getting knocked around so much. "Yeah, okay, if you say so. Glad I'm not posted there." He slaps the last access panel done, prehaps a little harder than necessary due to how unpleasant that last mental image was. "Straxus' ghost have pity on whatever poor fool that was." "Oh contraire, Carjack." Backfire replies, leaning up and giving his head a shake. "I do not believe you possess.. the STERNER stuff to survive such a primal society of collected soldiers." Getting up from the med-table, the Seeker saunters towards the exit. "Oh of course, they -all- pale in comparison to myself. We had a facility wide free for all, and yours truly won!" he laughs, walking into a wall on his way out. Mumbling, "I meant to do that." Backfire disappears from sight. Carjack flips his work visor up... which just has his hand in a convenient spot to rub his temples as Backfire walks into the wall before exiting. "If he's the best, I pity the rest of those poor fools..."